Iron Widow
by Marvel Is My Obsession
Summary: I ship Iron Widow! This is a story of Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff's history together, that, not even the Avengers know about. I don't own Marvel even though I wish I did. Rated M
1. Woman at the Airport

19-year-old, Soviet spy, Natalia Romanova got off of a plane from Russia. Conveniently, Anthony Stark had been at the airport when Natalia got off of her plane. Natalia passed the great Tony Stark and -being Tony-, he followed.

Natalia's phone rang and she picked it up with a simple, "Hello?". She spoke fluent English with a hint of a Russian accent. "Yes, I have made it here safely. My flight was fine but that's not what I'm worried about. I'm-yes I'm fine, but I'm worried about you. I will just don't worry about me, thats not your job. Ok, I will. I promise. Bye."

Tony eyed the young Russian. _Only Russian women are built like that,_ Tony thought. Tony walked up to Natalia, "Hello," she said with a smile. Tony was surprised she said something first. He was positive she was from royalty, not because of the way she dressed, but from the way she eyed certain people.

"Hello," Tony replied trying to get her to like him before he tried something. "What is a fine woman like you, doing in a place like this?" The city wasn't ugly or highly polluted like most cities, but she certainly stood out.

"Fine woman?" She said with a slight chuckle. "I'm visiting family here or maybe I'm looking for a good time."

Tony was surprised by the joke, "Well, if you _are_ looking for a good time, I could show you one."

Natalia laughed, "Thanks, but I really _am_ here visiting family." She looked to her right and a slightly older man wave at her. "I really should get going, maybe I will see you around."

"Yeah...see you around," Tony replied as she walked over to the man. "Damn it."

 **Next Day**

Tony was at a bar with his friend, Kevin. Tony took a sip of his scotch and interrupted the silence, "Yesterday, I went to pick up Pepper from the airport, and I ran into the sexiest woman on planet earth."

"Describe her, now," Kevin said, clearly interested.

"Red hair, flawless skin, perfect curves, skin-tight dress-"

"Skin-tight dress? At the airport? That woman either doesn't give a damn or has never been here."

"She's Russian,"

"Russian? Fuck, those women are deadly."

"She said she was visiting her-"

"It doesn't matter. Did you fuck her?"

Tony sighed, "No."

"Damn, did you at least get a picture?"

"Nope."

"You are useless."

The bar door opened, and a man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes walked in. He turned around and waved someone in.

"I know him," Tony said. "He was at the airport, I'm pretty sure that's who the Russian was meeting."

The man probably in his early 20's walked up to the bar and turned to the door. A young Russian woman walked in.

"Holy fuck," Kevin said eyeing the young woman.

"Thats her, Kevin, thats the woman from the airport."

The man waved her over then turned around and got a beer. Natalia walked up to the bar, making everyone turn their heads to watch her. She glanced at the man's drink and back up at him.

"Водка," Natalia said to the man who then ordered a vodka shot. He turned to Natalia and drank the shot. Natalia slapped him and he let out a chuckle.

"Подонок," the woman said.

"Shut it," the man replied. "Call me a fucker all you want but you're too young."

"Oh, so now you want to be a brother?" The man chuckled. "I asked you a question Niklaus."

"I know, and I'm ignoring it." Niklaus replied, "Now you stay here and I'm going to go pick up some women."

"Are you kidding me? Я женщина в баре, полном пьяных мужчин!"

"What?"

"I said, Я женщина в баре, полном пьяных мужчин!"

"I still can't understand you," Niklaus teased.

"I fucking said, I am a fucking woman in a bar full of drunk fucking men!" Natalia basically yelled.

"Thats why I have my friend Jeremey here," Niklaus said. Tony and Kevin just sat there, drinking their scotch and wonder how far this will go.

"Yeah..." Jeremey said awkwardly.

"Now I'm leaving," Niklaus said as he walked away.

Jeremey waited for Niklaus to leave before he bought Natalia a shot of vodka.

A few minutes later, Jeremey started talking to a random woman.

"You're the woman from the airport, right?" Tony finally asked even though he knew the answer to the question.

"It depends. Are you the man that offered a good time?" She said with a smirk.

Tony chuckled. "It is, and that offer is still available."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"A walk? To where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Hmm let me think," Tony said pretending to think. "Yes."

Natalia smiled and took Tony by the hand and led him outside.


	2. The Walk

It was already dark when Natalia and Tony left the bar. Tony eyed her one more time before speaking, "I never caught your name."

"It's Natalia and yours?"

"Anthony, but no one calls me that. They call me Tony." Tony said before realizing she didn't know who he was. "Wait you don't know who I am?"

"Other than the guy that offered me a good time? No."

"Right, because you're from Russia."

Natalia turned, "And you know that because...?"

"You have an accent. Only a hint but it's there."

She smiled and continued to lead him to the end of the sidewalk.

"Where are we going again?" Tony asked.

"A surprise," Natalia said not giving in to his trick. Tony looked around, to the right of him was a supermarket that was worn down and had plants on the sides of it. To his left, were a few apartments they were nice but not what Tony was used to. Behind him was a road, and a little while down was the bar. In front of him, was a metal gate, tall so no one can climb over it plants covering it.

To Tony's surprise, Natalia pulled out a key and unlocked the gate. They walked in and Natalia locked it behind her. He looked around and saw nothing but trees.

"Damn."

"It's beautiful right?" Natalia asked him.

"Yeah, but -uh- how do you have a key to the gate?"

Natalia looked at him and smiled softly. "My father bought the land when he came to visit family here."

"This is...a lot of land," Tony said in awe. He looked at Natalia and back at the woods surrounding them.

Natalia looked at him and whispered softly. "Catch me."

"What?" Tony said as she took off running.

Tony caught Natalia a few times but she slipped under him. The 4th time he caught her he grabbed her arms so she could not run. He looked at Natalia who was out of breath. He felt something brush on his leg and saw it was her knee. He looked back at her and she slowly leaned in. _Oh hell yeah,_ Tony thought.

He kissed her aggressively and then moved down to her neck. He kissed at first and then started to suck until she moaned in pleasure. He let go of her wrists and put his hands on her waist. He slowly started to remove her shirt. He then slid off her black skirt and eyed her, he liked what he saw. He removed his shirt and felt her hands run down his torso until she got to his pants. She took off his belt and unzipped his fly. He struggled to get her bra off while she slid off his pants. He ran his hands down her body then slowly pulled off her pink lace panties. He propped her up then shoved 2 fingers in the wet heat. She moaned loud and he started attacking her g-spot. He pulled his fingers out and leaving her at the edge of an orgasm. He set her down and removed his boxers. Once they were off, he propped her up again and put his cock near her pussy.

"Tony...please don't tease," she said out of breath.

"As you wish," Tony said while easing his cock into her. She moaned, and he began to thrust into her.

"Oh god...Tony don't stop!"

"I'm going to-Fuck!" Tony said as he pulled out. He set her down and she gave him the most seductive look humanly possible. He kissed him aggressively and lowered to the ground. He lied on his back still out of breath while she whispered in his ear.

"Ready for a ride cowboy?" She eased herself on him and they both let out a soft moan. She felt him hitting her g-spot so she positioned herself in the best possible position to achieve an orgasm. She moaned loud and Tony could tell she was close.

"Come on baby!" He yelled and she began to ride him harder moaning louder and louder until she orgasmed. She collapsed on his chest out of breath and began to suck on Tony's neck. He moaned softly. When she caught her breath her slowly slid off of him. She grabbed her bra and her phone and whispered in Tony's ear.

"Chase me." Tony got up and grabbed their clothes and took off after her. He caught up with her and they were in front of a large cabin. She unlocked the door and walked in, Tony following. She closed the door and went to the kitchen, Tony followed half confused and half amused.

"So...this is where you live?" Tony asked to ease his curiosity.

"No, this was my father's home. He gave me the key on my 11th birthday," Natalia sighed. "A year later, my parents were assassinated. My sister, my brother, and I were the only ones to make it out...alive."

"I'm -uh- sorry for your loss," Tony said not knowing exactly what to say.

"Don't worry about it, that's not what tonight was about now was it?" She said smirking. "Do you like have a curfew?"

"I'm 22 years old so I'm pretty sure I don't," Tony said jokingly.

"You don't look 22, but anyway wanna watch a movie or something?" Natalia said with a wink.

"Sure, just one question."

"Go for it."

"How are you completely calm? I mean we are like naked."

Natalia laughed. "I'm Russian, most things that would bother you don't bother us."

"Makes sense, you Russians are badasses."

Natalia chuckled, "What do you like to watch?"


	3. He Is My Mission

Tony had ended up spending the night at Natalia's cabin. He did plan on sneaking you like he did with every other woman, but he remembered the gate and decided to stay.

 **Morning**

Natalia had woken up and was surprised to see Tony sleeping, mainly because she guessed that he was a ladies' man and snuck out before the woman woke up. She decided it would be weird for her to wake him up so she made breakfast in the meantime. It wasn't too long before Tony had woken up and gone downstairs to see Natalia cooking. Natalia was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a young man kiss her neck.

"Morning," Tony said surprisingly joyfully.

"Morning," Natalia replied.

"So, whats for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon," she said feeling proud of herself.

"For being in America for 2 days, you really know what we like."

"Well let's just say I've had to practice. Anyway, the plates are in this cabinet," she said while pointing while the far right cabinet. They each made a plate of food and went into the living room to watch Tv.

"Sorry about the -uh- gate," Natalia said breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about."

"Seriously, you might have had something to do and couldn't get out."

"Again, it's fine," Tony said slightly chuckling at her persistence.

"I probably shouldn't have locked it, or just left the key out for you to use."

"I didn't have anywhere to be, and I was fine staying the night."

"What if someone was in trouble and you needed to help them? You wouldn't have been able to get ou-" Tony kissed her before she could finish.

"I had nowhere to be, and I was fine sleeping over. Now, are you done?" Tony said amused by the look on her face.

"Yeah...I'm -uh- done. Sorry, you know, for rambling."

"Don't worry about it," Tony said knowing she was just a teen and was trying to make sure he was comfortable with coming over again. Then he realized that he didn't know her age, or anything about her really. Which was fine when it came to most women, but Tony liked her maybe he didn't have feelings for her yet, but he definitely wanted to get to know her.

"I still don't know how old you are," he said trying not to sound creepy.

"19," she replied making sure she didn't start rambling again. She didn't normally ramble, in fact, she has never rambled other than just a few minutes ago. He made her nervous, even when he shouldn't. _I'm on a mission._ _ **He**_ _is my mission. I don't feel any sort of way for him. It's all part of the plan_ she told herself.

Hours later, she guided him to the gate and opened it so he could leave. She decided to head to the gym and closed the gate behind her. When she turned around Tony was still there, just on his phone. When he realized she was looking he put his phone away, turned her direction, and kissed her. _I have no feelings for him. He is my mission. This is all part of the plan._ She told herself again. Each time he kissed her she felt a feeling she didn't know was still there.

"So where are we headed?" He asked casually.

 _We._ The question rang in her head over and over again. _I can't keep this up. I'm falling for him. No. I'm not. I'm strong, remember he is my mission. Nothing else._

"Tal? You ok?" Tony asked.

Realising she was spacing out she said, "Yeah, I was -uh- just spacing out. Anyway, I _was_ going to head to the gym, but if you want to go somewhe-"

"Yeah, we can go to the gym," Tony agreed. She secretly _loved_ it when he interrupted her, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even herself.


	4. The Park

It's been 2 days since Tony has seen Natalia. Surprisingly, he felt a little worried.

Tony and Kevin were at the bar when Niklaus walked in with a girl probably in her early teen's. The girl rushed to the bar and pulled out her phone.

"You know, not everything is a race, right?" Niklaus said when he reached the bar.

"I wasn't running, you're just slow," she replied.

"Liar! I saw you run."

"No, you saw me speed walk. There's a difference."

"Whatever," he said turning to the bar. "Scotch."

"So, did you lose sis yet?" the girl asked him trying to get him in trouble.

"Actually, I did. The kid's nowhere to be found."

"You check the cabin?"

"No," Niklaus said slightly embarrassed.

"She's probably there. But if you go check you have to bring me with you. You know what happened to Natalia when you left her with your friend."

"Alicia, you know what?"

"She just texted me. She's fine and _not_ at the cabin."

"Ok, so where is she?"

"I'm not telling you. You need to spend time with your little sis too you know."

"Fine, where do you wanna go?" He said sipping his scotch.

"Anywhere but here."

"I just got a drink and we've been here for 2 minutes," he said turning to the door. Alica ran to the door and Niklaus just rolled his eyes. Tony and Kevin sat there wondering what just happened.

"I'll be back," Tony said getting off the bar stool.

"You going to look for the hot Russian?" Kevin asked making Tony blush slightly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well they were talking about her _and_ you haven't seen her seen your little 'walk'. One question before you leave."

"What?" Tony asked wanting to go look for Natalia.

"Did you fuck her?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you going to look for her?"

"That's more than one question."

"Just answer it Stark."

"I'm leaving," Tony said walking to the exit. Tony a little while down the road trying to remember what she liked, by the little things he didknow about her. _The cabin, it was in an abandoned area. Lots of trees. Gym. Where can you get exercise other than at a gym? A park. She's probably at the abandoned park._ Tony thought to himself.

When he got to the abandoned park, sure enough, she was there. He walked up to her awkwardly.

"Sneaking up on someone, kinda creepy if you ask me," she said turning around to see Tony.

"My bad. I was just -uh- worried," Tony said blushing.

"About me? Interesting," she said turning her attention back to something on her lap. To Tony, she sounded like she was in a trance. He was next to her and look at what was in her lap. A notebook, with a highly detailed sketch. It was a pretty dark drawing, but then again, Tony expected that from someone who hangs out in abandoned areas.

"Dark."

"What? The drawing or the scenery?"

"Both, I guess," Tony said looking around. The scenery _was_ pretty dark. Almost everything on the park was rusted, trees surrounding it made it creepy, and even the sky was a little darker. The clouds, thats what made the sky dark.

"So, how did you know where I was?"

"I put together what I knew about you. Which is not much by the way."

"Well, would you _like_ to know more about me?"

"Uh, yeah, a little."

"Ok then," she replied. "Where do I start?"


	5. Maybe I want her

For hours Natalia and Tony told stories about themselves, from embarrassing to somewhat depressing. Natalia tried to tell Tony real events in her life that didn't expose her.

Natalia showed Tony the apartment she was staying in. It was small, but just the right size for 1 or 2 people. The walls were painted black, and most of the furniture was grey to match. There was a flat screen Tv in the room, and a few notebooks scattered around, probably filled with Natalia's drawings.

It was getting dark and Natalia told Tony she had a headache and was probably going to go to sleep.

"I want to take you somewhere," Tony said when they reached the door.

"Like where?" Natalia asked curiously.

"Dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Unless you have plans...Do you?"

Natalia smiled, "No, I'm free. But by first impressions, I would say you were a -uh- a ladies' man."

"12:00 good?" He asked ignoring the comment.

"Let me think," she said pretending to think. "No."

"What? Why? You just said you were free."

"10:00."

"Fine. I'll be here," Tony said smirking.

"Fine," Natalia replied trying to get the last word in. Tony turning, but then stopped. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah," he said turning around, leaned in and kissed her. "See you tomorrow."

 **Later That Night**

Natalia sat in her room, Tv off, curtains closed, and her notebook in her lap. She was sketching a picture of ballerinas, 3 of them. Finished with her drawing, she set her notebook down and headed into the kitchen. A few minutes later she sat down on the couch, the whole housed smelling like bacon. Without the background sound of Tv, Natalia was alone with her thoughts once again. _Tall. Hot. Funny. Smooth. Who exactly am I describing? Tony, I'm describing Tony. I guess there is a reason they call me the Black Widow. But,_ _ **why**_ _am I doing this? Do I have a choice? Yes. I do. I don't_ _ **want**_ _to do this. He has a life. No. He is my mission. I can't let my feelings get in the way._ Natalia hated being alone with her thoughts so she turned the Tv on and tried to focus. _Bacon. Oh. My. Lord. My fucking bacon. I left my bacon. They are_ _ **still**_ _cooking. Oh my Lord, why?_ She got up and rushed to the kitchen. _Thank God._ Even though she was a highly trained Soviet spy, she was still a teen with teen thoughts. _Tony. Don't. You don't have to do it. Stop thinking about Tony. Think about bacon._

When Tony left Natalia's house he went straight home to pick out the best suit he had. He picked out a black suit with a red bow tie, so he didn't look too much like a businessman. He was on his tablet designing his new invention, an AI. He was almost down all he had to do was install it into the house and give it a name. _Cheri? No. Cheri is a female name. I already have a female assistant. Pepper._ Tony was interrupted by a light knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he said, still trying to think of AI names. A young woman walked in, with her red hair tied back into a ponytail. He hair was nowhere near the type of red Natalia's was. "Hey Pep. What's up?"

"Kevin is at the door, do you want me to let him in?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well yesterday, you told me not too so..."

"Yeah, you can let him in."

"Ok, and will that be all?"

"Yes, that'll be all."

A few minutes later Kevin walked in and sat on Tony's bed.

"So...did you find the Russian?"

"Yeah," Tony said still trying to think of his AI's name.

"And...?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because she's hot, and I want to know if you banged her again."

"No."

"Why? Where you in public?"

"Most of the time, no."

"Than why not screw her?"

"I don't know, I just wasn't really thinking about it."

"Whenever I see her that's _all_ I think about. So where was she?"

"Why?"

"I dunno, I'm curious. Ok, what did you guys do?"

"Talked."

"About..?"

"Life."

"Ok...what _else_ did you do? Like something not boring."

"She took me to her apartment."

"Dude, she was looking to get fucked."

"Not if she had a headache."

"Ok, what else?"

"I'm taking her to dinner tomorrow."

"What? She's going to think you're trying to start a relationship."

"That's the point."

"Wait so you're _trying_ to start a relationship? Why?"

"Because m _aybe_ I like her. _Maybe_ I want to get to know her. And just _maybe_ I want _her_."

"Whoever you are, leave my friend alone!" Kevin yelled.

"What?"

"Get out of my friend! He does not deserve to be possessed!"

"Kevin, get out."

"Not until you tell me you're joking."

"I'm not, now get out."

"Fine."

"Ok then leave."

"I am!"

 **The Next Day 9:30 AM**

Natalia decided to take a shower since she had 30 minutes to get ready. When she got out she looked through her wardrobe. _Dresses. Hmm. Why the fuck do I still have this? A long, pink, skin-tight, dress? I'm not trying to look like the Russian version Barbie. A black dress. Perfect. No. Oh. My. God. I have a red dress! And it's skin-tight! Yes!_ She tried on the dress, which looked perfect on her. With it being skin-tight, it surrounded almost _all_ of her curves. And the red matched her fiery hair. She tried on another dress, and before she could take the dress off, she heard a knock on her door. Opening the door, she saw Tony with flowers. _Oh. My. God._

"Damn," he said eyeing her.

She let out a slight laugh, "You're early."

"That's my thing. I'm either early or late. Most of the time late," he said handing her the flowers.

"Thanks. Come in, just a few more minutes and I'll be ready."

"Honey, you could wear sweatpants with your hair in a messy bun and I'll be perfectly fine."

"Than I must have on, a _lot_ of makeup."

"You don't need makeup." She let out a giggle and put the flowers in a vase full of water, which he was surprised she had.

"One second," she said while going in her room, shutting it behind her. Tony was nervous, which surprised even himself. He looked around the apartment awkwardly and noticed her notebook on the coffee table. In it was a drawing of 3 ballerinas, which, for some odd reason, gave him an eerie feeling. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of her room. She was in a red, skin-tight dress and had on red lipstick.

"Holy shit," Tony mumbled.

"Ready?" She asked energetically.

"Yeah." They walked out to his car. It was a red Lamborghini, which he bought to match Natalia's hair.

"After you," he said opening the car door.

 **After Dinner**

Tony walked Natalia to her door and kissed her goodnight.

"Tony...?" Natalia said stopping him. He turned around to look at the beautiful Russian.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you...do you, you know, like wanna come in?"

"Sure," he asked excitedly. He knew what was going to happen.

"Sit," she said demandingly while locking her door. He sat down on the couch and she walked over and sat on his lap, each leg on a different side. She kissed him and pulled off his jacket. Running his hands down her waist, he found the zipper to her dress and tugged at it. She got up and slowly removed her dress and then got back on his lap, starting to unbutton his shirt. Struggling, he tried to remove her bra, once off he couldn't restrain himself from grabbing her breast. She got off his lap and slowly removed his pants, and afterward, his boxers. He gasped when she put him in her mouth, bobbing up and down and occasionally circling the tip with he tongue. She stood up and slowly removed her panties, then getting back on his lap. Easing herself onto him, she let out a soft moan and then started riding.

"Harder," he whispered into her ear. Doing as instructed she rode him harder, moaning louder.

"Oh god...Tony!" She yelled as she fell onto his chest. After she caught her breath, they stood up and backed into a wall close to her bedroom. Tony picked her up and slammed open the bedroom door and backed into a wall again.

"Hands and knees," he said demandingly. Natalia got on her hands and knees, and Tony eased himself into her. He held her hips while he thrust into her.

"Tony...don't stop," she couldn't finish her sentence without moaning loudly.

"Fuck!" Tony yelled when he pulled out. They both rolled on their backs.

"Holy. Shit." Natalia said breaking the silence. Tony let out a slight laugh and Natalia cautiously moved her head on his chest.


	6. I'm In Love With My Mission

Natalia woke up to the sound of the Tv running, and the smell of meat. _Tony probably left. Makes sense, he got what he wanted. But I'm not done with him. I have to finish what I came here to do. But first, what is that smell?_ She got out of bed and walked into the living room, surprisingly Tony was at the counter with his tablet in hand.

"You're...still here," Natalia said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Do you not want me here?"

"No, I-I...you can stay. I just thought you might of-"

"Snuck out?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I didn't. Matter of fact, I didn't even think about it," he said looking proud of himself.

"Really? Anyway, how are you up before me? I set my alarm to 8:00."

"I saw that, so I set mine to 7:30."

"Why? It's really early."

"I don't know I felt like it. And taking a look at whats in your fridge, I could tell you like bacon."

Natalia let out a slight laugh, "So you've been up for 30 minutes making...bacon?"

"No, I worked on my latest invention."

"Invention?"

"Yeah."

"So, whats your latest invention?" She asked sarcastically.

"An AI, it's pretty much finished I just have to come up with a name and then install it into my house."

"How long have you been thinking of a name?"

"Since yesterday. No, the day before yesterday."

"So 2 days?"

"Yeah. Why do you wake up so early?"

"That was a sudden change in subject. I -uh- wake up to eat then run."

"Run to where?"

"Nowhere, just up and down the street. Then I come back inside."

"Nice, I could tell you like to workout but-"

"How could you tell?"

"Well -uh- I -er-...I'd rather not answer that."

"Ok," Natalia said giggling a little. "Well I'm going to go run, you can stay in here or come with."

"I feel pressured. Do you _want_ me to come with you?"

"Not unless you don't want to."

"That's the thing, I don't know if I want to," he said with a really confused expression on his face. "I haven't had breakfast."

"Neither have I. Let's eat before you answer the life or death question." They each took a few strips of bacon and watched Tv. When Natalia finished she picked up her notebook and started to sketch. _No no no no. Not just a plain heart, add blood or something. Yes perfect. Oh, my God, it's so realistic. Just like the rest. Just one thing, why do I_ _ **have**_ _to kill him? What did he do that was so wrong? Just because his father is a was a dick doesn't mean you should take it out on Tony. Shut up. I'm not falling for him. He is my mission if I fail my mission_ _ **I**_ _die. I am_ _ **not**_ _going to die for him._ Natalia put down her notebook and sighed.

"You ok?" Tony asked finishing his bacon.

"Yeah. I'm going to go run but like I said If you want to come you can or you can stay in here. Or -uh- leave," she said getting up and opening the door.

"Wait for me!"

 **Later That Night At Tony's Mansion**

Tony was watching Tv, taking a break from AI names, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." Pepper walked in and smiled. "What's up?"

"Kevin..."

"You can let him in."

"I'm pretty sure he is drunk."

"What makes you say that?"

"The bottle of scotch in his hand, and the fact that he was having an argument with the door."

Tony chuckled, "Let him in please."

"Ok, and will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"That will be all Pep thanks." Minutes later Kevin made his way into Tony's room and on his bed. "I heard you were having a nice talk with the door."

"Nope. You heard wrong."

"You sure about that?"

"Yep. Anyway, how was your _date_ with the Russian?"

"Fine."

"Sucked huh?"

"No. It was great, and she looked sexy as hell."

"You know how old she is? She could be 16 or 17 for all you know."

"19."

"What?"

"You asked me how old she is, 19."

"Still young. Sex is great huh? Not that you'd know for sure, you've only fucked her once."

"Twice."

"What?"

"We've fucked twice."

"Lucky."

"I'm planning on showing her my place."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't let you. You're going to lose your true self with that woman."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You are going to lose yourself."

"You mean my playboy self?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to call her, and then go pick her up."

"Don't you dare," Kevin argued. Tony pulled out his phone and called Natalia.

"Hey, Tal. I want to take you somewhere. Yes, again. Ok, you have any plans for the next few hours? Didn't think so. Listen you mind if I come get you now? Great. On my way."

"You didn't."

"I did," Tony said getting up and heading to the door. "Hey, Kev?"

"What...?" Kevin answered clearly annoyed.

"Get out of my room. Go anywhere else but my room. Got it?"

"Got it."

 **9:30 PM At Natalia's House**

Natalia was putting her hair up when her phone rang. She looked at the caller before answering, "Hey Nic. I'm fine, you? Yeah, no they can't eavesdrop, not on my end at least. Yeah, his name is Tony. Stark. No, I-I don't want to. I mean I keep telling myself I'm doing the right thing but I know I'm not. Nic, you're my best friend and always will be right? Promise you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you. Thank you. Ok..I-I think I'm in love with my mission. I know. I-I want to but you know what they'll do if I fail. No, I can't let you. I can't. I'm falling...hard. Ok, thank you. I love you too. Ok. Bye." Natalia heard a knock on her apartment door and went to answer it.

"Oh, hey. I expected you to be a little while longer."

"Not a chance. A rushed to get you before you put on one of your dress, that you look sexy as hell in by the way," Tony complimented.

"I'm in leggings."

"I know," he said leading her down the stairs and to his car.

"So where are we going?"

"My place."

"What?"

"I got lonely and you already showed me your place."

"Lonely? You? I can't believe it."

"Well...I did have a friend over, but he was drunk and doesn't want me in a relationship."

"Relationship? So...we're like a ' _thing_ ' now?"

"If you want us to be."

"Uh...I don't know how I'm supposed to answer."

"Hmm...Ok, I got it. Say 'Hell yeah' if you want us to be a _'thing'_ or 'Hell no' if not," he said smirking.

Giggling she said, "Hell yeah."

"What?"

"Hell yeah!" she said louder, laughing a little harder.

"I still can't hear you."

"Hell yeah!"

"Hell yeah!" he said making them both laugh. When they arrived at his house Natalia was in disbelief.

" _This_ is your house?"

"Mhm." When they walked in Pepper greeted them with a smile. "Pep this is Natalia. Tal...Pepper."

"Nice to meet you, Natalia," Pepper said kindly.

"You too."

"Hey Pep? Do me a favor and think of an AI name?" Tony asked.

"What?"

"Please?"

"Jarvis."

"What does it stand for?"

"Just a rather very intelligent system."

"Great but how did you come up with that?"

"I don't know," she said turning away, but then turned back around. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah Pep?"

"Kevin is -uh- how do I say...throwing a tantrum."

"Um...you know this because..?"

"I went to grab a few papers and he was -uh- yelling at the wall."

"I'm -uh- sorry you had to see that Pep."

"Don't worry I've seen worse."

"You have? Like what?" Tony asked looking over at Natalia who was clearly amused by the conversation.

"2 words," Pepper said. "Drunk you." She turned around and went into a room.

"Wow," Natalia said giggling.

"She did that on purpose."

"I bet she did."

"Anyway, shall I show you around?"

"If you ever say 'shall' again I'll slap you."

"Ok," Tony said laughing.

Tony showed her everything you needed to see, kitchen, bathrooms, and living rooms, everything except the bedrooms.

"And this, my dear lady, is _my_ bedroom," he said opening the door. "May I show how comfortable the bed is?"

Natalia walked over to the bed, turned his direction, and took off her shirt. "Yes, you may." We _all_ know what happened next.


	7. What's Your Last Name Again?

Natalia woke up and looked around the room, Tony was nowhere to be seen so she got up, put on her clothes and headed downstairs. Pepper was there to meet her.

"Miss, Mr. Stark asked me to tell you that he was downstairs, in his lab," Pepper said with a slight smile.

"Lab?" Natalia asked curiously.

"Yes. Would like me to take you to him?"

"That would be great thanks," Natalia replied. Pepper took Natalia to his lab and put her hand on the glass which opened the door.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. -uh- Natalia is here to see you."

"Ok, thanks," Tony said focused on something he was working on. Pepper turned to the stairway and nodded at Natalia signaling that she could go in, then left. Natalia entered and looked around in awe, the area was huge, supplies and gadgets everywhere. There were a few tables and many cars. "Hey, you're up...later than your alarm," Tony said turning his chair towards her.

"I was tired," she replied innocently.

"I bet. Want some coffee?"

"That would be nice."

"Ok," he said getting up and heading to the glass door. "Right this way." They headed upstairs to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. Soon after, Kevin walked in. They just eyed him in silence since they forgot he was even in the house.

"Sup," Kevin said not realizing Natalia was there. "Wait...you brought the Russian here?"

"Yeah, we talked about this last night," Tony replied slightly annoyed he was still there. Not knowing what to say, Natalia just stood there sipping on her coffee.

"We did? The only thing I remember about last night was getting drunk, coming here, and Pepper letting me in."

"So you don't remember your conversation with the door?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"No. Wait, what?"

"Pepper said you were having a chat with the door." Kevin sat in silence, slightly embarrassed because Natalia was there. "You also had an argument with the wall."

"Uh," He started glancing at Natalia. By his expression, Tony and Natalia could tell that Kevin was embarrassed, but then, in an instant, he looked normal again. "I was drunk."

Kevin poured himself a cup of coffee and then looked at Tony then at Natalia. Tony took the hint and started talking, "Tal, this is my friend Kevin. And Kevin...Natalia."

"Hello," Natalia said kindly.

"Sup," Kevin replied.

"Kevin, can you, like, go?" Tony asked irritated.

"I don't know, can I?"

"Don't start that shit."

"What shit?" Kevin asked teasingly.

"Pepper? I need you, Kevin's acting up," Tony called out. "You should go, you already embarrassed yourself in front of her, twice."

"So...it's not like I'm into he-"

"What do you need Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked kindly. Kevin looked turned around to see the beautiful Pepper Potts. Then turned around and mouthed 'Don't' to Tony.

"What was the AI name you came up with again? I forgot," he asked innocently, though he was slightly smirking.

"Jarvis."

"Right, thanks, Pep."

"Mhm," she mumbled as she started to turn around but turned back to Tony. "And will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"That will be Pep." Pepper walked away, it was a routine for her to ask him if that was all he needed. It wasn't required and he never asked her to ask it, it was just something she asked from day one. Kevin grabbed his phone out and then look at Natalia.

"What's your last name again?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin-" Tony started but was interrupted by Natalia.

"Romanova."

"R-o-m-a-n-o-v-a, right?" Kevin asked. He was going to google her to make sure Tony wasn't dating a convict.

"Yes," she replied.

"Ok, thanks," Kevin said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Kevin, seriously?" Tony asked annoyed.

"I had to make sure the first time you decide to date, you weren't picking a convict."

"You do realize she's ri-"

"Smart, I could've been an escaped murderer," she interrupted.

"See, even she gets it," Kevin said. Tony stayed silent, slightly hating that Natalia just agreed with Kevin. "I'm going to leave now." Kevin walked to the front door and left. Tony and Natalia were silent for a moment.

"You are gorgeous," Tony said breaking the silence.

"That was sudden, but I'm not sure who you're talking to. I'm in leggings, a tank top, my hair is a mess, and I have no makeup on, your _coffee mug_ is prettier than me," she replied.

Tony laughed, "You don't have much self-confidence do you?"

"I guess not."

"You look sexy the way you are right now."

"Are you looking in a mirror?"

"Smooth."

"Thanks, I try," she said smirking. Tony and Natalia made food this time it wasn't bacon, it was eggs, waffles, and sugar covered strawberries. Not a very healthy breakfast but it was great. They watched a show and the people on it were royalty, Tony was getting bored until Natalia fed him a few strawberries. "Would you ever so kindly lead me to the restroom?" She asked mocking the show they were watching.

"Right this way, my lady," he replied getting up and heading to the nearest bathroom. He opened the door and turned on the light. Natalia walked in and tugged gently at the top of her shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower, care to join?"

"But of course," he said.


	8. Natalie Rushman

Since the night Tony took Natalia to his mansion, Natalia never went back to her apartment except for clothes. They have been dating for 2 months now, and he was positive he loved her but he has been noticing that Natalia has been acting weird lately.

.

Pepper and Tony had gotten back from a meeting to see Natalia standing on the roof, back facing them, arms spread wide, ready to fall. Tony rushed into the house and got on the roof, her eyes were closed and she hadn't heard him.

"Natalia? Hun, get down," he pleaded, instantly regretting saying anything when she spoke.

"I'm sorry," Natalia whimpered through tears, her bright red hair was dull and blowing in her face. Tony noticed she started to lean backward and tried to stop her, but was too late, she fell but luckily she hadn't died. Pepper had called both the police and the ambulance, which arrived shortly. The ambulance took Natalia to the hospital after reassuring Tony that she would be fine. They wouldn't let him in the ambulance because the cops wanted to question him.

"So...Ms. Romanova, she's your girlfriend, right?" An officer asked Tony.

"Yes," he replied, Natalia had scared the shit out of him, and he couldn't find it in himself to ask why they were questioning him.

"Was she unhappy? In the relationship?"

"I-I don't think so. Unless she was really good at hiding it," Tony replied. The cops look at Pepper who was next to Tony then back at him.

"Are you sure?" Tony looked at Pepper then back at the cops knowing what they were implying but stayed silent.

Pepper caught on as well, "I'm Tony's assistant, Virginia Potts."

"And do you live with Mr. Stark?" They asked.

"No, I live down the road, I come here in the mornings and leave at night."

"Does Ms. Romanova live here?" Pepper stayed silent for a few seconds before realizing Tony was too shaken up to answer any more questions.

"Yes."

"So would there be any reason for her to attempt to commit suicide?" The officer asked annoyed. Pepper glance at Tony, who shook his head.

"Not that we know of," Pepper said calmly, even though she was freaking out on the inside.

"No, physical abuse?"

"No. No, Tony loves her."

"Verbal?"

"When they argued, yes. She would yell, but Tony wouldn't. At least, I never heard him yell."

"How often did they argue?"

"Listen, I don't know why you're questioning us when we tried to help her," Tony announced, having enough of the questions.

"We are just going our job."

"Go do it elsewhere, I have a girlfriend to visit in the hospital." The officer nodded and started to walk to his car. Pepper ran up to him before he could get in.

"To answer your last question, no they didn't argue a lot. And please excuse Tony, he's just really shaken up right now," Ms. Potts explained.

"I understand and thank you, for your cooperation," the officer said getting into his car and driving up. Tony walked into the house to see a note on the table, Pepper followed him in watched as he picked it up.

"Suicide note?" She asked, even though it made things worse.

"Yeah."

"What does it say?" Tony stayed silent before putting the note in his suit jacket.

"To sum it up, she was hired to kill me, not instantly but make me suffer. She couldn't find it in herself to do it and, to prove she loved me, she tried to kill herself."

"So, now what?"

"Now, I'm going to grab some strawberries and sugar then head to the hospital."

"Strawberries? She almost killed herself."

"Yeah, I know but strawberries are her favorite thing other than bacon. You want some?"

"Me? Strawberries? No."

"Why not?"

"Allergic, remember?"

"I knew there was a connection. Anyway, I'm going to head up to the hospital."

"Ok, be safe."

 **At The Hospital**

Tony had gotten to the hospital which was crowded. The place was annoying and there where conversations from, the surgery need to be performed on a patient, to what they were doing Friday night.

"Who are you here for?" A nurse at the front desk asked.

"Natalia Romanova," he said.

"To the left, room 150," she said pointing towards the direction he was supposed to go. When he got to her room, a doctor had just exited the room.

"Mr. Stark, hello," the doctor greeted.

Tony ignored the greeting, "Is she going to be ok?"

"She's going to be fine, other than a few broken bones. You know, she's lucky thats all she got."

"Yeah, I know. Is she awake?"

"Yes, she's been awake for a few minutes. Go on it," the doctor said, opening the door for Tony. Tony nodded in a way to tell him thanks and entered the room. Natalia was a mess, butterfly bandages on her head and normal bandages on her leg. They were silent until a nurse entered.

"Her ribs took the most damage," the nurse started. "But when her head hit...you'd think she'd been knocked out. She was up for the whole procedure, and wouldn't let us drug her."

"I don't like drugs," Natalia said simply.

"Do you need anything? Water? Food?"

"Hospital food sucks."

"I know... I'm not allowed to do this, but I'm going on break if you want me to pick you up something," the nurse offered.

"A cheeseburger would be nice."

"Ok, I'll be back."

"Thank you," Tony said as she exited the room. "Natali-"

"I know, 'What were you thinking?!'. I get it I worried you-"

"Worried isn't even close to how I felt, Tal. I was terrified."

"I knew once you found out, you wouldn't believe me if I told you I loved you."

"Yes, Tal, I would. Because you told me, and if you didn't have feelings for me you wouldn't have told me." A few days later, Natalia was released. She was almost, completely recovered just had to be light on her legs because they were badly bruised.

.

A few months after Natalia was released, Tony and Natalia took a break and during their break, Natalia went back to her apartment. A few days later, Clint showed up and took her to Sheild. Natalia changed her name to Natasha Romanoff and was never seen by Tony again, that is until 2011 when Tony made Pepper CEO of Stark Industries.

.

When Natasha and Tony were finally alone he cut the crap. "So, Natalie Rushman, huh?" The undercover Russian ignored him. "It's funny because, last time I saw you your name was 'Natalia Romanova', remember that?" She brought him over a drink and he sipped it.

"Is that dirty enough for you?" She said still putting on her act.

"Cut the act, Tal. 'Natalie Rushman', so you changed your name? Why'd you take the job?"

"I needed the money. And I'm surprised Pepper didn't recognize me."

"It's been 7 years. You've changed a lot."

"Then how did _you_ recognize me?"

"I _have_ licked every square inch of your body, haven't I?" he asked with a smirk. Natasha had blushed, and when she realized she was doing so, she looked away. "Are you sure you didn't take the job because of your little 'mission'? You know, the one where you were supposed to kill me?"

"No, because if I was you'd be dead."

.

 **Avengers First Meeting**

"I'm sure you guys have all met, right?" Fury asks walking into the room only getting a nod in response. Natasha walks into the room, and Fury leaves so the Avengers get to know each other.

"Sorry I'm late, I had stuff to do with Ms. Potts," she explained.

"Well, you didn't miss the vodka so I think you're good," Clint comments.

"I don't think so Barton."

"Why not? It's our first get together as a group, shouldn't we party?" He asks sarcastically.

"Wait, wait, wait. So let me get this straight, _she_ is on our _team_?" Tony asks.

"Stark-"

"Tal, _please_ don't tell me you disappeared-" Tony starts as he looks around. "-For this."

"It was either this or get killed, and I chose this," She replied.

"Wait, you guys...know each other?" Clint asked.

Ignoring Clint, Tony comments, "I would've protected you."

"Not if even _I_ couldn't protect myself, now please...stop living in the past."

"Ouch."

"Let's get to business, Thor's brother Loki is coming. We don't know what his plan is, and most importantly, we don't know what he's capable of."


	9. Frankly My Dear, I Don't Give A Damn

They had just beat the space aliens and wanted to celebrate, everyone was drinking save Steve, Bruce, and Natasha. Bruce had walked away and Tony had walked up to the bar.

"Come on enjoy the party," he said sipping his scotch.

"It's unprofessional," she replied.

"Well we did end the entire race of space monsters, so I think we can be unprofessional for just one night. At least drink a little."

"No."

"Come on, please?" He said smirking.

"Fine, one drink."

"Thank you," he commented. As you can expect one drink turned into multiple drinks.

.

His hand was tangled in her hair, with the other was unzipping her dress that dropped to the floor like it wasn't even there to begin with. He was holding her close, and when her dress dropped her pushed her away slightly to look her up and down. She felt him mumble something into her neck.

"What?" Natasha asked breathlessly.

"I said, you're as sexy as ever," Tony answered still kissing on her neck. She giggled but that quickly turned into a moan.

.

Natasha had woke up in a room she didn't recognize. _Computer, lots of windows, big room, bathroom, Tony._ Tony was on his computer, she looked under the blanket and sure enough, she was naked.

"Damn it," she mumbled but Tony heard her. He spun around in his chair and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What? We fucked, thats what."

"We've fucked many times, so whats so different about this time?"

"I've moved on, I'm working for Sheild."

"Obviously you haven't moved on or we wouldn't have slept together."

She ignored the comment trying not to give into his tricks, he wanted her to admit she still had feelings for him. "We work together."

"Nope, because I don't work for Sheild. Try again."

"I'm leaving," she said getting up.

"About that...Pepper took both of our clothes to the wash."

"What?!"

"Listen, I have some extra lying around."

"Extra women's clothes?"

"I know it sounds bad...because it is bad...but I'm trying to help."

"Help me leave? I doubt that." Tony got up and left the room. Natasha looked under the bed to see if he tucked her clothes under there. He came back in at the worst moment possible, she was on the ground looking under the bed, but she was naked. I'll just let you imagine, what that looked like.

"Um...hun?" He asked concerned though slightly enjoying it. She got up and spun around.

"Oops, I'll -uh- take those," she said carefully grabbing the clothes and putting them on. He just watched, with a raised eyebrow and noticed she was blushing. She walked past him and quickly exited the building.

.

For weeks now, Tony has been finding Natasha's weaknesses and using them to his advantage to get in her pants. She tries to avoid it as much as possible but he knows her too well, even though she thinks she's changed to the point of being unrecognizable.

.

She lay on the bed next to him, breathless. They were silent for a few more seconds.

"I want to take you somewhere," Tony said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Dinner. Maybe lunch. I just want to take you out."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course... Listen, you stay the night and I'll take you somewhere."

"On a date?"

"If you want it to be or it could just be a hangout. You know, two friends, with major benefits."

"The second one is just...not right."

"So a date it is," he said. Natasha turned to her side and Tony did the same, wrapping his arm around her waist.

.

Their date was nice, peaceful, and romantic. Tony wasn't planning on screwing her that night because he wanted her to know that he wasn't taking her on a date for the sex, even though the sex was great. They headed to his house and talked but then Natasha made a move which landed them in Tony's room.

Tony picked Natasha up and opened his bedroom door then shoved her into a wall, they had both liked it rough so it didn't bother her. Natasha had a 'thing' for wearing strapless dresses that fall as soon as they were unzipped and that just made it easier for Tony. As soon as her dress was off, Tony propped her up and shoved a finger into her, she gasped and he put another one in. He moved his fingers slowly but quickly picked up the pace. He pulled his fingers out, making Natasha moan and whispered into her neck.

"Hands and knees, Hun," he said laying kisses on her neck.

"Yes, sir," she said trying to be sarcastic but it hadn't come out that way. She got on her hands and knees and soon felt his hands on her waist. He eased himself into her and began to thrust quickly.

.

Tony and Natasha had kept their relationship a secret for months now. Tony was sitting on the couch on his phone, while Clint, Thor, Jane, Pepper, Bruce, and Natasha all held a conversation. Natasha soon walked over to the couch and lay on it, her head in Tony's lap, they weren't even trying to hide their relationship at this point. The rest of the group soon noticed Tony and Natasha and starred for a minute, confused because Natasha isn't normally like that, before catching on.

"I'm bored," Natasha complained, while the rest sat in silence trying to figure out how they hadn't noticed earlier.

"I thought you were having a conversation, what happened to that?" Tony asked, not realizing the group stopped talking.

"I don't know it got...boring. I'm much more entertained right now."

"Laying on my lap? I bet you are," Tony commented sarcastically. He looked around realizing for the first time that the group stopped talking. "I think they're on to us."

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," Natasha quoted.

"'Gone With the Wind'?" He asked.

"Mhm," Natasha mumbled.

"How long?" Clint asked.

"What?" Tony questioned.

"How long have you guys been together?"

"I dunno, about 4 months."

"6," Natasha corrected.

"She's right, I'm wrong."

"I'm always right," she said smirking.

"Not always, just most of the time," Tony said. "Hun, I'm goin' to go in the lab, I've got an idea."

"I'm coming with you, I've got nothing to do."


	10. Who's The Girl?

"Wait, so she _isn't_ on a mission?" Fury shook his head. "Then where the fuck is she?"

"Stark, calm do-"

"Calm down? How can I calm down, when the woman that I love has been missing for 2 days?!" Tony basically yelled. Clint entered the room, noticing that there was something wrong.

"What's going on?" Clint asked with a concerned look.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury said simply.

"What about her?"

"She's missing. And she's not on a mission," Tony said looking at the ground clearly upset.

"Natasha's missing?" A familiar voice said. "Then shouldn't we do something?"

"Banner, it's not that simple," Fury said with a straight face even though he was worried.

"Natasha can take care of herself, she must've run," Clint confidently said.

"What would she have run from?" Tony asked.

"Red Room," Bruce answered.

"No, we burnt the place to the ground. Killed the people in control," Clint replied. "When I say 'run', I mean she left on purpose."

"Then, we track her," Tony said. "I have the softwar-"

"If Natasha doesn't want to be found, we won't find her. If she did run, I hope that she decided to start a new life. She deserves it."

.

Days turned into months, months turned into years. No sign of Natasha no matter what they've done. After 4 years of looking, Clint got a message. The message read:

 _Clint,_

 _It's been 4 years since I've seen you, and I know you're worried, but I'm fine. I've been blessed with the most wonderful thing in my life, but I left because I didn't want it in that environment. I know Tony's looking for me, so would you please let him know I'm okay, and that I'm safe. Don't try and find me at the return address because I won't be there. I sent this from the house of a woman I know by the name of Nicole Renson. I didn't give her my current address so she won't be of any use. And if you try to kidnap her or get any information out of her, she will kick your ass._

At first, Clint didn't know who sent the letter but he quickly caught on. He went downstairs to see Tony carrying a 3-year-old named Jack, Tony's only child.

"Tony?" Tony set the kid down and told him to go play.

"Yeah?"

"It's a letter. I'm pretty sure it's from Natasha but it has no name."

"Natasha? Does it have a return address?"

"Yeah, but...just read the letter."

"Nicole Renson. I know her," Tony said setting the letter down. "She and Natasha were friends, and, telling by this letter, they still are."

"Why didn't Natasha email or text?"

"It's harder to track letters, even with my tec."

"So we interrogate Renson."

"Renson'll kick both of our asses with one hand tied. She's good. Almost better than Natasha in hand-to-hand."

"Natasha can't kick _both_ of our asses so how will Renson?"

"She's a mutie."

"She's a what?" Clint asked.

"Renson's a mutant."

"So, what if we knock her out?"

"If we, somehow, manage to knock her out, I bet she has a few muties living with her."

"And if she doesn't? Tony, we have a chance to get Natasha back. Don't you want that?" Clint said raising his voice slightly.

"Of course I want that. But if Natasha wanted to see us, she would've fucking came back, Clint. Do you not understand or is your head still in the clouds?" Tony said raising his voice as well.

"B-"

"She doesn't fucking want us, Clint," Tony said slowly then turning around and heading into the workshop.

.

Natasha lives in a penthouse with a 16-year-old girl, Samantha Romanova. Samantha has green eyes and blonde hair with pale skin like Natasha's.

.

Samantha was in school when an alarm went off. Everyone started to stand up when a huge black, alien-looking, thing entered the room and started shooting lasers out of its mouth, hitting and injuring the teacher. Samantha broke a leg off of a chair and threw it at the creature, hitting it directly in the head and killing it. She called her mom and told her about the situation.

"Hey, I heard about the unknown evacuation, are you ok?" Natasha asked.

"I'm fine, it's just a huge black thing shot a blue laser out of its mouth and hurt Mrs. Nelson."

"What?"

"Don't worry, it's dead just get here fast."

"Ok I'm on my way, stay put." Samantha hung up the phone and, despite her mother's orders, she left the room and wandered down the hall. She spotted a few more and quickly made her way into another classroom. It was surprisingly empty, and Samantha assumed everyone evacuated. A few minutes later Natasha found her and tossed her a gun. Natasha taught Samantha how to protect herself so Samantha knew how to use a gun. Another creature entered the room, and right afterward glass flew everywhere.

Natasha turned around to see two men in Iron Man suits. _Shit,_ she mumbled. As soon as the creature started shooting lasers, Samantha repeatedly fired until it was on the ground. Tony Stark took off his helmet and watched as the girl started shooting the creature again. Samantha stopped shooting and looked behind her to she Natasha and Tony Stark looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It twitched, I just wanted to make sure it was dead." Tony looked from Samantha to Natasha.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Black Widow'. I knew they called you the Black Widow for a reason," Tony said coldly.

"Sam, you should go home," Natasha said locking eyes with Tony.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll catch up."

"Ok..." Samantha trailed off as she left the building.

"Who's the kid?" Tony asked.

"No one. What're _you_ doing here?"

"My job. You?"

"What are those things?" Natasha asked ignoring Tony's question.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Loki. We've gotten rid of the rest of those things...Why'd you leave?"

"If I tell you it's not going to change that past."

"I don-" Tony was cut off by the other Iron Man.

"Not to interrupt this lovely reunion, but don't we have a party to get ready for?"

"Yeah, wanna come, Tash?"

"No, I've got better things to do," Natasha said walking towards the classroom door.

"Please, just this party and I never have to see you again." Natasha stopped. "You owe me this."

"I don't _owe_ you anything," She said turning back around to face Tony.

"Last I saw you, we were both naked in my bed," Tony said making Natasha roll her eyes and turn back around. The other guy in an Iron Man suit took off, leaving Tony and Natasha alone. "And I was _madly_ in love with you. When you left I was heartbroken...I've never been that broken in my life. I wasn't that broken when you left the first time, but I didn't think you were going to leave again. So yes, you do owe me. You owe me 10 years of suffering, and all I'm asking is one party." Natasha turned back around again to see Tony, his expression was dull.

"And maybe a hookup," he added with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll go to the party. And we are _not_ hooking up."

"Fine. Party is at 10. And, uh, who was the girl?"

"Samantha, she's, uh, my, er, daughter."

"Daughter?!" Tony asked surprised.

"Yeah..." Natasha trailed off.

"Bring her."

"Ok..."

"Anyway, I'll see you at the party, hun," Tony said after a few seconds of silence. Natasha stood there thinking about how she missed him as he took off.

.

 **8:00**

Natasha picked out a black dress with a slit up to the thigh with black heels and red lipstick. Samantha had on a red skin-tight dress with red lipstick.

They got in their car and headed to Avengers Tower.

Before they entered the building, Samantha asked, "How do you know him?"

"Know who?" Natasha asked.

"Stark."

"He was a mission from the Red Room."

"So why is he alive?"

"I, uh, fell in love with him, and couldn't kill him."

"Oh..." She said following Natasha to the door. A young woman answered and allowed them in.

"Natasha! I was afraid you'd abandoned me."


End file.
